Love Potion 9
by pinklotus
Summary: Complete-Chase goes to his friend Kyle the psychic for help with House. He gives Chase a love potion that has unexpected and silly results. Ch.4-"Can You Create Fate?" is up. Did Chase get what he wanted? If he did,is it real?
1. Chapter 1

Love Potion #9

Pairing: House/Chase

Fandom: House, M.D.

Prompt: "You cannot create fate, 'cause then it's not fate, it's voodoo!" Everybody Loves Raymond

_"I took my problems down to Madame Rue, you know the gypsy with the gold capped tooth?_

_She's got a pad down on 34__th__ and Vine,_

_Selling little bottles of -Love Potion#9_

_From "Love Potion #9" by Jerry Leiber and Mike Stoller_

Part 1- "He looked at my palm and he made a little sign, he said what you need is-Love Potion #9"

Dr. Robert Chase was depressed.

He didn't understand it. He was a good looking guy; he could objectively say that.

He knew that his blond hair and blue eyes and (let's face it) kissable lips were attractive.

But he was going through a bit of a dry spell. He wasn't getting the attention he was used to, from both men and women. More importantly, he wasn't getting anywhere with the only person he really wanted.

His annoying, unnerving and totally sexy boss.

In desperation he went into NYC on a freezing January afternoon to visit his friend, Kyle.

Kyle worked in a cozy café in the West Village that had a small neon sign in the window which said "Psychic."

Kyle was the psychic, and Chase hoped Kyle could see what his future with House would hold. Maybe the cards would come up with some way Chase could get the aggravating man he wanted so much. Or, maybe Kyle could give him something that would make him attractive to House.

"Robbie-oh my God, it's so good to see you! You didn't tell me you were gonna be in town," Kyle looked at him and sighed. "Oh, something is wrong. You're here in need of counseling?"

Chase nodded, looking very cold and dejected. Kyle led him over to the small table by the fireplace where he did the readings and gestured for him to sit down.

After ordering tea and some soup for Chase, Kyle leaned back in his chair and appraised his friend.

"You look terrible," he said.

"Thanks, Kyle. That really makes me feel better!"

"Well, what's got you so down? Seriously, Robbie, you have dark circles under your eyes, and you look paler than usual."

"My confidence is soaring with every word you utter, Kyle".

"Sorry, Robbie. I'm just worried about you. So, tell me what's got you so upset? Is it that asshole boss of yours again?"

"He's not an asshole," Chase replied. At Kyle's look of disbelief he added, "Well, not all the time. He has some good qualities."

Kyle looked dubious, but sighed and shook his head. "Ok, let me see what's going on. Give me your hand."

Chase put his hand out ,and Kyle examined his palm.

"What are you looking for?"

"Your love line," Kyle picked up Chase's palm and peered closely at it.

"I don't see one! Wait a minute," Kyle got up and walked to the bar. He came back with a triumphant expression on his face-and a magnifying glass.

"Well, that's not very encouraging," Chase said, worried.

Kyle picked up Chase's palm and put it near the magnifying glass.

"I –can't see it even with the magnifying glass!"

Chase slumped further down in his chair. "Great. What am I gonna do now? How did this happen?"

"Stop lamenting, Robbie. It just happens, sometimes. I have something for you that can straighten you right out," seeing Chase's alarmed look he added, "Not literally. You'll still be bi."

Chase looked relieved and said, "Is this going to help me with House?"

Kyle smiled. He looked into his bag and came out with a little bottle that he handed to Chase. "You'll have no problems, sweetheart." He winked at Chase. "You'll be irresistible to him."

**************************

Chase couldn't wait to try the "potion" that Kyle had given him.

As soon as he got to work he put it on. Kyle had said to put it on as he would cologne or aftershave. It didn't have an overpowering scent, but apparently would work on the "pheromones" and have House "panting after him like a dog in heat", as Kyle elegantly put it.

Grinning at the image that brought to mind, Chase took a deep breath and went into the office.

Foreman was there, reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. He barely looked up as Chase came in; muttering hello in response to Chase's cheery 'good morning'.

Chase brushed past him to get some coffee, accidentally bumping into his shoulder.

Foreman put the paper down, and for a second Chase was afraid that he'd start an argument about Chase's apparent lack of concern for other's personal space.

Instead, he stared at Chase and said, "Hey, good morning, Chase. You look really good today. New shirt? It's very attractive; it brings out the blue in your eyes."

Chase blinked a few times and shook his head, thinking he must be hallucinating.

"Uh…thank you?" he said, in shock.

Chase sat down across the table from Foreman and took out a crossword puzzle, sipping his coffee as he worked on it. In between sips, he twirled a pencil in his mouth as he tried to figure out the answers.

He looked up to see Foreman staring at him.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked, alarmed. Foreman usually didn't pay that much attention to him.

Foreman continued to stare at him, looking as though he was hypnotized.

"Foreman?" Chase wondered if maybe Foreman was having a seizure of some sort, because he didn't answer, and he didn't blink.

"You have beautiful lips, did you know that?" Foreman asked, never taking his eyes off of them.

"Uh, what?" Chase was astonished. "Foreman, what the hell?"

"You. You have beautiful lips. I was just watching them as you put that pencil in and out of your mouth. You're such a tease!" Foreman laughed at that, and Chase could swear he _batted his eyelashes_ at him.

"Foreman! What the fuck is going on? Is this some kind of joke?"

Foreman just laughed and shook his head.

And he continued to stare at Chase's mouth.

Just then Cameron came in, obviously out of breath from having raced to get to the office. She plopped down in the chair next to Foreman and sighed. "Good morning guys."

"Good morning, Cameron," Chase said. Foreman was still staring at Chase's lips

"What's with him?" Cameron frowned.

"Nothing. He's just having a bit of a joke at my expense. What else is new?" He tried laughing it off, though it was making him very uncomfortable.

"Don't you like Chase's shirt? Foreman asked. "Doesn't it bring out the blue in his eyes?"

Cameron looked astonished and confused.

"What?"

"Yes," Foreman nodded, practically licking his lips at that point. "And look at his lips. He has the most beautiful lips. House was right to send you to that prison, Chase. Your mouth IS a lot prettier than mine."

Chase stared at him as though he'd lost his mind, but Cameron had given her attention to Chase and she too started nodding thoughtfully. She reached across the table and started fingering the cloth on Chase's shirt.  
"Mmmmm, sexy! " she purred. Then she looked at Chase's lips and she said, "Foreman, you're right. Chase does have a beautiful mouth."

"Ok, stop it guys! This is getting ridiculous!" Chase started to get really angry. After all, a prank was a prank, but this was too much.

Cameron came around to his side of the table and stroked his nipples through the shirt.

"Ooh, that looks good, Cameron!" Foreman leered at Chase.

Exasperated, Chase pulled Cameron's hands off his shirt. "Stop that! Go sit down! This isn't funny!"

To his surprise, neither Cameron nor Foreman reacted to that. Cameron did stop, but she made sure she sat down next to Chase.

With both Foreman and Cameron staring at Chase he decided it was time to get out of the office and go to the vending machines.

Just then House came in, looking all artificially perky and cheerful. "Good morning, boys and girl! We have a new case. A thirty five year old man presents with…" he trailed off as he noticed that Foreman and Cameron weren't paying any attention to him.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Don't you think Chase has beautiful lips?" asked Foreman and Cameron nodded.

"What???"

"Yes, Chase has such a sexy mouth. Imagine what he could do with it." Foreman continued, oblivious to the flabbergasted look House gave him (not to mention the mortified one Chase gave him!).

Cameron laughed. "Well, I don't have to imagine. I KNOW what those lips can do, and let me tell you-it's unbelievable!"

"That's not fair, Cameron! You shouldn't brag about being with Chase when I haven't been!" Foreman pouted.

House looked at the two of them as though they'd lost their minds.

"What the fuck is going on here? Foreman, when did you become gay, and more importantly, when did you both develop this intense crush on Chase? And- I can't believe I'M saying this, but don't you think this is, I don't know, not the best place to be talking about it?"

Both Cameron and Foreman gave House blank stares.

"Why is this not the best place to talk about it?"Cameron asked, seemingly confused.

"I don't know-because you're at work!" House yelled.

"Well, that never stopped you before," Foreman pointed out.

"Shut up," House grumbled, though there was some truth to that. He was always bringing up sex and making sexual innuendos about his fellows. But that was different. Not only was he their boss, they were usually the ones trying to get the talk back to the patient. Not continue the conversation!

And they didn't even listen to him describe the patient! They just went on about Chase and his kissable lips that Cameron insisted had amazing qualities.

Why the hell were they going on about Chase?

Not that he couldn't understand why they would be attracted to him.

He looked closely at Chase's lips. They really WERE kissable, and very sexy. Chase had that pouty, full lipped thing going on. He shook his head to clear it of such thoughts and told them to get back to work.

They grudgingly did, although House noticed that they were spending as much time as possible staring at Chase. Chase started squirming in his chair after a while, and actually asked to do House's clinic hours for him!

House let him go.

Once he was gone, House said, "Ok, now tell me what's going on?'Cause this is really starting to get freaky. Unless you're doing it to freak CHASE out. In which case, carry on."

Cameron and Foreman looked at each other and then shrugged their shoulders.

**********************

Chase found himself running down the stairs, not even waiting for the elevator. Anything to get away from Cameron and Foreman's sudden attention.

Was this from the potion? It had to be. Foreman wasn't gay or bi, and even if he were Chase knew he'd never behave the way he did under normal conditions.

Neither would Cameron.

House started watching Chase's lips also, but that could've just been because the other two were going on about them.

In any case, he was going to have to reach Kyle later and find out if there was something he didn't know about this potion.

He might need to use less of it.

**************

Things only got worse when he went down to the clinic.

The nurses, always a bit friendly and flirty suddenly became extremely flirty and friendly.

One of them tried to feel his butt.

A radiologist tried to kiss him while they went over x-rays together.

An attending physician slipped his number into Chase's lab coat.

Chase ran into the bathroom-where he was promptly hit on by the janitor.

In desperation he called Kyle.

"Kyle, call me back!!!!" Chase shouted on Kyle's voicemail.

"Something weird is happening at work! I might be doing something wrong with the potion you gave me!"

When Chase returned to the office Cameron, House and Foreman were looking at the board, still trying to diagnose the person who had come in that morning.

Chase worried that there would be a repeat of the morning's bizarre events.

"Hey", Chase said as he sat down, nervously watching all three faces for any indication of impending molestation. Not that he'd mind it if House were to molest him, he mused.

All three of them looked up and smiled at him.

Chase did a double take. House was smiling at him! House! It was wonderful; it was-a little weird, actually. But he liked it.

What he didn't like were the looks of lust that Cameron and Foreman had on their faces.

"Hey, sexy!" Foreman said in what Chase assumed was his seductive voice.

"Hi, baby!" Cameron smiled and gave him a flirtatious gaze, opening two buttons on her blouse as she did so.

"That's disgusting, Cameron!" Foreman rolled his eyes at her. "Opening up your blouse in a blatant attempt to be seductive to Chase," he shook his head, even though he was doing the same thing.

Chase blinked. Foreman was actually _opening his shirt so Chase could see his chest._

Chase covered his eyes and said, "Please, both of you just stop it!"

House, meanwhile was glaring at Cameron and Foreman."Foreman, close your shirt! Cameron-open up another button!" Cameron was going to, keeping her eyes on Chase as she did so. House tapped his cane on the desk. " Never mind,Cuddy's passing by. Would you mind focusing on the problem at hand? Actually, since neither of you have come up with anything resembling an intelligent thought I'll ask Chase instead. Chase, what do you think could be wrong with our patient?"

Chase wondered if this could be a trap. Getting Chase to offer an opinion and then shooting it down was something that House loved to do.

He glanced at the board and gave his opinion based on the symptoms.

House beamed at him like he'd just discovered the cure for cancer and said, "You see? This is how an intelligent doctor thinks!" He came behind Chase's chair and hugged him.

Chase thought he was going to faint from the shock.

He'd wanted this, of course, but he didn't think House would be this blatant about liking him. And he was acting weird; hell, they were all acting weird. It had to be the potion.

***********************

When the day was over Cameron and Foreman suggested a drink, a club, a threesome and an orgy.

Chase declined, blushing furiously.

House came up behind him after everyone had gone and whispered in his ear.

"Well, haven't you become Mr. Popular around here?" he asked.

There was something in his tone that Chase hadn't heard before. It sounded like jealousy.

Chase liked that.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, it seems that way, doesn't it?"

House pressed his lips to the side of Chase's neck.

Chase almost collapsed at the feel of House's lips on him. House had to hold him up or he would have fallen right on the ground.

"Umm, what are you doing?" It seemed Chase was at a loss for words today. But then, it had been the kind of day that made you slightly incoherent.

House turned Chase around and kissed him softly on the lips.

It felt so amazing that it literally took his breath away.

"Foreman and Cameron are right. You do have the best lips I've ever seen. And they feel even better."

He pulled Chase in for another kiss, nibbling at Chase's lips as he did so.

"Goodnight, Chase," House whispered into his ear again, and Chase thought he really was going to faint, or something equally embarrassing.

He managed to pull himself together enough to say "Night, House," back to him as House was walking out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2- Everybody Loves Chase!

Chase woke up the next morning smiling.

Still not being able to reach Kyle, Chase decided to adjust the amount of potion he used by himself. He just dabbed it on when he came into work.

Unfortunately, this didn't have the effect he'd hoped it would.

As soon as he walked into the office he heard a soft voice behind him. "Good morning, Chase."

He turned around, surprised. "Good morning, Dr. Cuddy."

"I --- need to see you right away," She smiled at him, and Chase noticed that she was looking him up and down as she did so.

He gulped.

"Yes, of course Dr. Cuddy."

"Good. Don't keep me waiting, now," she said.

And then she winked at him, and Chase thought he was going to scream.

"Oh, no!" he thought to himself.

This couldn't be good.

When he walked into the office she accosted him from behind.

"Dr. Chase," she whispered. "I'm glad you didn't keep me waiting." She had her arms around his waist and was pressing her body against him. "If you had, I would have had to have punished you," she said, smacking his ass for emphasis.

"Dr. Cuddy, look, I don't mean to be rude, but what is going on here?"

"What's going on?" She turned him around, slowly.

"You know what's going on, you sexy thing, you." She tugged at his belt to pull him closer.

"I've been waiting to do this for a long time," she said, as she grabbed his crotch with one hand.

"I-DR. CUDDY-STOP THAT!" Chase tried to pull away from her, trying to keep her from getting angry at him while she had her hand on his crotch.

Things could get dangerous otherwise.

"I don't think, think that's-that's not appropriate!" he managed to stammer and pull away.

"Why not? We're both adults. This is consensual."

"Well, not to me! I didn't consent!"

"But you'd like to, wouldn't you Chase?" She started undoing her blouse and walking toward him.

What was it with so many people wanting to show him their chests?

"Please, Dr Cuddy, I ".

"Shhh", she put a finger to her lips and brought Chase closer to her.

Picking up his hand, she placed it on her breast. "Don't tell me you don't like that, Chasey?"

"Chasey?" What the fuck was this-wait, this actually felt kind of- nice.

"No," he shook his head and pulled back.

"Dr. Cuddy, I'm sorry. I think you're very sexy, but we can't do this,"

"I'm the boss, baby. I can do whatever I want!"

Chase was momentarily stunned by that, but recovered enough to say, "Well, I can't. I'm sorry, I have to go," and ran out of the room as fast as he could.

***********************************************

"I'm telling you House, Cuddy wants Chase!" Wilson couldn't wait to tell the story that was making the rounds of hospital gossip. He had hardly sat down at the table in the cafeteria when he made this pronouncement.

House had been following their daily ritual of stealing some of Wilson's lunch when he heard that. He dropped the fries he'd taken back on the plate.

"What are you talking about?"

"Cuddy-she made a play for Chase this morning!"

"That's ridiculous!" House looked at Chase, who was sitting two tables away from them.

"Why is it ridiculous?" Wilson looked at Chase. "He is very sexy, isn't he? Very, very sexy."

Wilson licked his lips as he watched Chase drink his soda.

"Look at what he's doing with that straw," Wilson wasn't even bothering to try and hide his lust at that point. "Imagine what he could do with those lips and that tongue."

"Wilson, shut the fuck up! What the hell is it with everybody? All of a sudden Chase is so popular that everyone is propositioning him?" House's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head.

Wilson seemed to not hear him. He was engrossed in what Chase was doing.

"Excuse me, House," Wilson stood up and looked at Chase. "Uh, you can have the rest of my lunch," he walked away as though he were in a trance.

House looked at the plate but found he'd lost his appetite.

***********************

"Chase?" Wilson approached Chase with a wistful expression on his face.

Chase looked up and smiled. "Hello, Wilson." His smile faded as he noted Wilson's expression. "Oh, shit, here we go again," he thought.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Wilson didn't wait for an answer, just sat down next to Chase, making sure to let their legs touch each other under the table.

"Um, well, no, but you see I have to get back-"

Wilson grabbed Chase's hand before he could get up. "You can stay and talk for a few minutes, can't you?" He smiled in what Chase could only describe as a sexual manner.

It made him nervous.

"After all," Wilson went on, "we hardly ever get a chance to talk."

"We don't?" Chase wondered exactly when Wilson decided they needed to talk more. Most of their interactions centered on hospital business, and House, of course.

"No, we don't. I think we should-"

"Well, what's going on here? Don't you have some work you need to be doing Chase? Somewhere?" House came over and took the seat on the other side of Chase.

"Uh, yeah. I do-"Chase attempted to get up again, only to be pulled back down by Wilson.

"Really, House. Chase deserves a lunch hour, and there's nothing pressing going on with your case. We were just talking," Wilson glared at House and made an unsubtle gesture with his eyes. It said "Get the hell away from here!"

House glared back at Wilson.

"Clinic hours. You need to do some clinic hours for me."

"Ok," Chase got up once again, and –

Wilson grabbed him and pulled him down.

"House, stop taking advantage of Chase. And go away," Wilson gave up on the idea of subtlety, as it seemed to be having no effect on House.

House made a face and rubbed his leg against Chase's under the table.

Chase became more and more flustered at being sandwiched in between two men who were rubbing their legs against his.

And Wilson still hadn't let go of his hand.

Foreman and Cameron (best friends now in their quest to bed Chase) came over to the table, frowning at Chase being caught between House and Wilson.

"What are you two doing to Chase?" Cameron demanded, and Foreman folded his arms and glared at the two men.

"Nothing. Chase and I were having a conversation when House decided to butt in," Wilson snarled at House. House responded by sticking his tongue out at Wilson, and then turned his attention to Foreman and Cameron.

"Why are you two even here? Who invited you to the table?" He asked.

"I didn't invite you, House!" Wilson pointed out.

"Shut up, Wilson!"

Meanwhile, Cameron and Foreman had taken two chairs and pushed their way in between House and Wilson, so that they were now sitting on either side of Chase.

It was extremely awkward.

"How are you doing, baby?" Foreman breathed into Chase's ear.

"How's my sweetheart today?" Cameron whispered into his other ear.

Chase looked as though he wished he could literally sink through the floor.

"I'm- fine! Stop that!" he cried as Foreman started nibbling at his ear and Cameron started kissing his neck.

He jumped up and said, "I've got to do House's clinic hours!"

Foreman and Cameron jumped up, also.

"Wait for us! We're coming with you! "They yelled as they ran after Chase.

House and Wilson both looked very dejected.

"You know," House said softly, "I think I should do some clinic hours myself."

"Yeah," Wilson replied, "me too."

***************************

The rest of the day was a nightmare for Chase, albeit a very erotic nightmare.

Foreman and Cameron decided that they HAD to help with Chase's patients, and kept touching him and making suggestive comments at every conceivable opportunity.

It didn't help when the patient who was being examined asked if she could join in the fun they all seemed to be having.

Chase had to end up throwing Foreman and Cameron out of the exam room.

Wilson came in and insisted on helping out with a patient Chase could've handled just fine on his own. He used that opportunity to put his hands on Chase's shoulders as he stood behind him while he examined the patient, and to stand very close to him while they were looking at some x-rays. Wilson made sure their hands brushed together a few times.

House came in and yelled at Wilson to leave, claiming that Cuddy wanted him.

He also got very close to Chase, hovering over him as he examined a patient.

The heat from House's stare and the proximity of his body made Chase somewhat anxious and horny, so he finally gave up. "If you're going to be here you can do your own clinic hours. I'm off now, anyway." Then he left quickly before House could yell at him to come back.

Chase only hoped he wouldn't see Cameron or Foreman.

They were waiting for him when he walked outside the exam room.

"Come ON, Chase!" Cameron whined. "Just one drink with both of us, and you can go home. Please, please?"

"Yeah, Chase. It's not fair that you should ignore us like that!" Foreman echoed Cameron's whiney sound (something Chase did not think was possible).

"I really can't."

"Oh, come on, come on!" they kept chanting until the patients started calling from behind the exam room doors "Chase, would you please just go out with them?"

Mortified, Chase nodded his head. "I'll get my coat. But ONE drink. And, no funny business, ok?"

Chase missed the smirk and fist bump Cameron and Foreman gave each other.

*****************

Chase hadn't realized how little he'd eaten that day until he was on his second drink. Normally not a heavy drinker, he could still hold his own and have a few drinks now and then without getting drunk.

With all the commotion going on at the hospital, however, he'd forgotten to have breakfast, and had only gotten one bite of his sandwich and some soda in his mouth when he was accosted by –well, all of them.

Before Chase knew it Cameron and Foreman had ended up back at his apartment, under the guise of Chase being too tipsy to drive himself.

Of course, Cameron and Foreman made themselves at home when they came in.

They immediately took their shoes off, Foreman going into the kitchen, and Cameron taking out liquor bottles.

"What are you two doing?" Chase was tipsy, but still alert enough to see what was going on.

"We're continuing the party. You sweet, sweet, thing you," Cameron smiled at him as she brought out the glasses.

Foreman came out of the kitchen with a tray of ice, and walked over to the CD player.

"Cameron, why don't you fix us some drinks while I get some mood music on?" He winked at Chase, who almost fell off the sofa.

Cameron made drinks and Foreman got the music on, and then they proceeded to sit on either side of Chase. Cameron proposed a toast as she pressed a glass into Chase's hand. "Here's to Chase- The sexiest man alive!" Foreman said, "No doubt!" and Chase looked at them both in shock.

"Drink up, sugar baby," Foreman nuzzled Chase's neck and then took a drink.

"Let's dance!" Cameron jumped up so quickly that Chase almost spilled his drink,

Cameron and Foreman both pulled Chase up and started dancing with him. Cameron in front of him, and Foreman behind him.

"Mmm, this is nice!" Cameron sighed as she leaned her head into Chase's chest.

"Oh yeah," agreed Foreman, as he moved his body closer to Chase's. "You have such a fine ass," Foreman said.

Outwardly Chase was protesting, but inwardly he had to admit that this felt pretty damn good. It had been a while since he'd done anything like this, and it felt so good to just let go and let himself be touched and petted and kissed and undressed-

Wait! Undressed! What the fuck was he thinking? He couldn't have sex with Foreman and Cameron! He didn't even want to; he wanted to have sex with House.

House-who had kissed him yesterday and rubbed up against him in the cafeteria this afternoon. Who'd seemed jealous of Wilson paying attention to Chase.

But this felt really good.

Really, really good.

Foreman taking off his shirt after Cameron unbuttoned it. Rubbing his back and sliding his hands down to his ass. Cameron unzipping his pants and pulling them down, stroking him through his boxers as she did so.

All this stimulation was too much to resist, wasn't it?

The doorbell rang.

"Ignore it," whispered Cameron.

It rang two more times. Two long, loud rings.

"Yeah, we're off duty, ignore it," Foreman grumbled.

"Chase, I know you're in there! Answer the damn door or I'll make such a scene your neighbors will call the cops!"

"Oh fuck, it's House!" Chase abruptly pulled up his pants and zippered them. "Give me my shirt, Cameron!"

Cameron looked at him coyly and shook her head no.

"Foreman-"

"No way! Get rid of him, Chase. "

Banging started alternating with the ringing, and Chase raced over to the door before House could make too much more of a scene.

"Ok, hold on!" He opened the door and House glared at him.

"Why didn't you answer before?" Taking a look at Chase's disheveled appearance he said, "Oh, you're in the middle of something." Seeing Cameron and Foreman there he ,"Literally."

House's eyes darkened and Chase could see he was jealous.

"Well, what are you two doing here?"

Cameron and Foreman had lost any inhibitions they'd previously had and shrugged. "We were having a party with Chase," Cameron didn't even bother to button her blouse.

"Yeah, until you interrupted. Can you go home, now?" Foreman didn't bother to hide the fact that he was half undressed and undoubtedly aroused.

"What the hell is going on with all of you?" House wondered.

He walked over to Chase. "You are such a naughty, naughty boy. Look at what you have everyone doing. And I bet you're loving every minute of it, aren't you?"

Chase flushed because he really didn't know what to say. No, he hadn't been loving every minute of it. It'd been driving him crazy for the most part. But tonight had been –well, it had been shaping up to be, damn hot.

"I think Foreman and Cameron should go home now. Don't you, Chase?" House asked, but it was really more of a statement.

"Um",

"There you go. Chase said to leave. Now go home, you two perverts!"

"Chase did not say he wanted us to leave!" Cameron's eyes flashed angrily at House.

"That's right! He was having fun! Right Chase?" Foreman looked at Chase and did the batting of the eyelashes thing again.

"Um..."Chase couldn't manage to get a single coherent word out.

"Oh, sorry you two! That was a no! He's not having fun, and yes he wants you to leave. Now go!"

Chase finally mumbled, "I think you two had better go. But, I did have fun."

"Well then, don't let him ruin it. The big bully!" Cameron sneered at House, who sneered back.

"It's ok. It's –we have to be at work early tomorrow. We should call it a night."

"Well, ok," Foreman agreed reluctantly. "But that just means we start earlier tomorrow night!" He glared at House and went to get his and Cameron's coats.

After they left House shook his head at Chase.

"What did I tell you yesterday?"

"That I had a pretty mouth."

"Besides that."

"You said I was very popular all of a sudden."

"What else?"

"You said that you could see why I was popular."

"Why did I say that, Chase?"

"Because you-like me?."

"So why, may I ask, were you letting Cameron and Foreman rip your clothes off?"

"Umm- don't know." He sighed. There was no way he could explain about the potion aphrodisiac without House yelling at him that he was an idiot.

"I was horny? It's-been a long time since I had sex, and all the attention was feeling really good," Chase sighed again. "And you didn't tell me you liked me."

"What do you want? You want me to give you a promise ring? "

"Shut up, House!"

"I'm serious. What do you want? You want to wear my pin?" House said that in as sarcastic a voice as he could manage, and Chase felt himself getting angry.

"Fuck you! It wouldn't have killed you to let me know that you like me!"

"You didn't answer about the pin, though. Would you like to wear my pin? Or, would you rather I just-" House grabbed Chase by the shoulders and threw him onto the couch.

"Pin you down?"

Chase groaned at that, and House kissed him. Hard, this time. Hard and deep. "That is what you want, isn't it Chase? You want me to pin you down?"

Chase would have stammered if he could have made a noise, but he was speechless.

House started unzipping Chase's pants, and Chase knew House could feel how hard he was.

"You do like things a little rough, don't you Chase?"

Chase blushed and mumbled, "Sometimes."

"I can give you what you want."

And he did.

All night long.

Chase never felt as high and out of control as he did that night, and judging by House's reaction, neither had he.

They explored each other's bodies, and made each other come in every conceivable way.

When House deep throated Chase he thought he'd explode.

When Chase did the same for House he felt he really HAD exploded.

When House started rimming Chase, Chase started screaming with pleasure.

When he pushed himself inside Chase, hard and fast and then excruciatingly slowly, Chase passed out.

He ended the day the way he began it.

With a smile on his face.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Love Potion #9-Part 3-"Complications"  
Pairing: House/Chase  
Rating: R  
Summary: Though Chase discontinues the potion he still is the center of everyone's attention. And it's getting worse!

A/N- I wrote this for "quote inspired". The quote used was "You cannot create fate, cause then it's not fate, it's voodoo!"- From Everybody Loves Raymond  
Disclaimer: I own nothing House related. Kyle is based on a real psychic I knew who worked in the cafe in the West Village. He didn't (to my knowledge) have any love potion #9.  
Leah is based on an actual person I met who tried to do the same thing to me that she does to Chase in this story :)

~~~~~~~~

Sometime during the night they had managed to stumble into Chase's bedroom, and they were comfortably entangled when Chase woke up.

House was already awake and was watching him sleep.

"Hey." Chase stretched and smiled at House.

"Hey," House smiled back.

Chase still found that as disturbing as it was wonderful.

"So, last night? It wasn't a dream?"

House shook his head. "No, it wasn't. Do you feel okay?"

Chase couldn't hold back his own smile.

"I feel wonderful"

***************

Chase went to work -this time NOT putting on any of the potion. Foreman and Cameron were still flirting with him. Neither of them mentioned House or asked what had happened after they left.

As the day went on, Chase became increasingly uncomfortable.

It seemed that instead of the potion weakening (he hadn't used it all that morning, after all) it seemed to be getting stronger.

After almost having his clothes ripped off by an eighty year old woman he was examining in the clinic, Chase once again called Kyle.

"Kyle, why haven't you answered me? Things have gone insane here! Never mind, don't bother calling me back. I'm coming to see you tonight!"

***

When Chase arrived at the Christopher St. PATH station he called Kyle to let him know he was on his way.

An hour later:

"Hey, Robbie!" Kyle greeted him. "What took you so long? You called me from the PATH station, didn't you?"

Chase collapsed in the chair next to Kyle's. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was tousled. His jacket was half opened, and his scarf was twisted in a bizarre way.

He just nodded yes.

"Why did it take you so long? The PATH train is about a block and a half away from here."

Chase looked at Kyle in disbelief.

"Kyle," he said in as calm a voice as he could, "Do you not notice that I seem a bit,-disheveled?"

Kyle blinked at him. "Oh, shit, Robbie! What the hell happened?"

Kyle signaled to the waiter to bring Chase some water and Chase gulped it down gratefully before speaking.

"I-was mauled on the way here. Several times. Mauled, Kyle. It was horrible! People were groping me, and trying to take my clothes off! I passed the transvestite bar on the corner and one of the ladies grabbed me and started dancing with me!"

Kyle had to bite back a laugh at that image.

Chase caught it and yelled at him. "It wasn't funny! She spun me around, lifted me off the goddamn ground! I thought I was going to throw up from the motion!"

Kyle couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Chase being spun in the air by one of the transvestites at the bar.

"Why'd you go to that bar, anyway?"

"I didn't go there, you idiot! I was walking by and they were standing outside. Smoking, I guess. Even if the freezing cold people stand outside and smoke. You could hear the music playing through the door."

"Ah." Kyle covered his mouth to keep from laughing again. Looking out the window he said, "Don't look now, but I think you have a bit of a fan club."

Chase turned around and saw a few of the transvestites from the bar had followed him. Including the very tall, very big one that had been dancing with him.

Chase nodded half heartedly at them, hoping desperately that none of them came in.

Unfortunately, they all did.

"Hi, sweetness," said the dancer.

"Hey, Leah," Chase said, weakly.

"Leah? You know her name?" Kyle laughed in earnest at that.

"Yes, I know her name, alright? Shut up. She asked mine, and I thought it'd be rude if I didn't ask hers."

"Robbie," Kyle was practically hysterical at this point, "only you would worry about being rude to someone who literally picked you up off the street and started spinning you around."

"You know, Kyle. I may not be able to take on Leah over there, but I'm pretty sure I'd have no trouble with you. So, you'd better get serious really fast, ok?"

"Damn, Robbie's getting all tough! I like it," Kyle grinned, but he looked a little worried.

"So, what's the problem?"

"WHAT'S THE PROBLEM? LOOK AROUND, LOOK AT ME! HOW CAN YOU ASK WHAT THE PROBLEM IS?"

"Ok, ok," Kyle said soothingly, trying to calm Chase down.

"Tell me what's been going on."

Chase told him everything, ending by saying "I don't understand what's happening. You told me that this would make me attractive to House, which it has. But all this other attention I've been getting has been insane!" Chase exclaimed, blocking out of his mind how he'd enjoyed Cuddy, Foreman, Cameron and Wilson's attention to a certain degree.

"What went wrong? And why is it getting stronger instead of weaker when I haven't used it at all today?"

"Well, Robbie" Kyle began, fixing his gaze at some point above Chase's head. "Actually"-

"Actually what, Kyle? Actually what?" Chase's face got red and his voice started shaking. "Actually what? You didn't tell me the whole truth about this potion and its effects did you?"

"Well, you see-" Kyle took a deep breath and spoke very quickly. "You see, I think that guy you like is an ass, and I didn't like the way he treated you in the past. So I thought I'd give you this potion and you'd meet other people who'd like you and you'd forget about House." He glanced sheepishly at Chase. "I figured any of them would have to be better than House."

"Oh my God, I don't fucking believe you!" Chase yelled. "First of all, who the hell are you to decide who I should go out with or not go out with? It's my life, so it's my choice! Secondly, don't you think you should have let me know what could happen if I used this stuff? I had people accosting me all over the place. Even straight men-and lesbians! Dogs were even starting to follow me down the street! And, why didn't you return my calls? You could hear I was getting desperate! Maybe it was time to tell me to lay off instead of just cutting back how much I used!"

Kyle looked somewhat ashamed (though not enough for Chase's satisfaction) and also perplexed.

"I knew that other people would like you, yes. I told you that. And when you first called me I thought you were just mildly freaking out at the attention but would get used to it. He saw Chase blush."You did get used to it, didn't you? At least somewhat?"

"Shut up, Kyle! Just-continue!"

"I didn't think it would get stronger even after you cut back on the amount you used. I would never have expected it to affect everyone around you the way it has." Kyle paused and looked at Chase. He reached out and touched Chase's bottom lip. "You do have beautiful lips, Robbie."

"That's right. He sure does!" Leah said from across the room.

"Thanks, Leah." Chase said. To Kyle he said," Would you knock it off? Focus, please?"

"But really, you do have beautiful lips. And such soft skin," he started stroking Chase's face with his thumb.

Chase batted his hand away.

"Kyle, I swear if you don't focus I'm gonna hit you!"

Kyle shook his head. "Sorry! That is powerful! Ok, let me look at your palm."

Chase gave Kyle his palm. He took one look at it and said, "Aha! I know what it is! Your love line has come back! The potion is interacting with that, and that's why you're getting accosted on the street. Sorry, Leah!" Kyle hastened to add. He really didn't want to get on Leah's bad side.

"Well, what can I do? I can't go another day like this!" Chase moaned.

"Alright, alright. Don't panic!"

"What do you mean, don't panic? How can I not panic when you're obviously panicking?"

"I'm not panicking"! Kyle shrieked.

"Then you're doing a damn fine imitation of it! Don't you know what the hell you're doing? Oh my God, you don't, do you?"

"Yes, yes I do. I just have to-make a phone call."

Kyle went to make the call before Chase had a chance to grill him further about it.

*********

When Kyle returned he looked much more visibly relaxed.

He let out a sigh of relief as he sat back down.

"Ok, don't worry. This is fixable. You just have to drink this concoction I'm going to give you. It will stop this insane reaction to you."

"Will it make House not like me?" Chase frowned at the thought.

"Umm, maybe," Kyle said, hopefully. "Unless you've slept with him already."

Chase smiled.

"Oh, damn! I was hoping you hadn't. Well then, no. It probably won't change the way he feels about you. The others should back off, though."

Chase was surprised to admit to himself that he'd somewhat miss the attention. Still, it was better this way. No more molestations and pickups by people on the street.

Hmm- No! He couldn't allow that to go on.

"Kyle, is there some way we can make this potion so it's kind of a middle ground?"

Kyle laughed. "You are too funny, Robbie! No, I'm sorry; there isn't any way to do that. You see," he lowered his voice conspiratorially; "you really are a very sexy man, all on your own. I shouldn't have given you that particular potion to begin with. It was overkill even before your love line came back."

Chase was flattered and disappointed at the same time.

Kyle reached into his bag and took out herbs and powders. After mixing up the drink at the bar, he gave it to Chase.

"Drink up. Tomorrow your problems will be over. As for tonight, I suggest you let me drive you home."

Chase agreed and then drank what he hoped would be the antidote.

When he left the café he waved goodbye to Leah.  
She blew him a kiss.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Can You Create Fate?-Ch.4 –Love Potion #9

The next day Chase walked into the office with trepidation.

Foreman and Cameron were already there, looking at him with mortified expressions on their faces.

"Chase"-they both started talking at the same time.

"We're sorry," they both said.

"Really, we have no idea what came over us! We're so embarrassed! Can you ever forgive us? Oh my God, I can't believe we did that!" Cameron had turned a million shades of red at that, and looked down.

"Yeah, man. I don't know what happened. Really sorry. Really, really, really sorry. What a mistake, what a big –"

"Got it!" Chase said, abruptly. Jeez, had it really been that big of a mistake? He'd kind of liked it.

"Look," he said in a slightly softer tone. "It's ok, really. Let's just forget about it, ok? Let's just relax. We're under a lot of pressure here. It makes us act strangely sometimes."

Cameron and Foreman looked relieved at that, but still insisted on doing things to make it up to Chase. They said they'd take him to lunch and do his clinic hours for the next month, and if there was any paper work that required late nights they'd take care of that, too.

Chase couldn't believe his good luck.

******

Throughout the day he was approached by Cuddy and Wilson, both of whom apologized profusely. Cuddy said he could take the next week off if he wanted to, and he gladly watched all this happening and called Chase into his office at the end of the day.  
"It looks like things have calmed down," House grinned.

"Yeah, who knows why these things happen? Um, you're not feeling differently toward me, are you?" Chase hated the way his voice cracked on that last word, but he couldn't help it. He was worried that once again Kyle wouldn't know what the hell he was talking about.

"No, of course not." House motioned for Chase to come nearer to him. He kissed Chase very softly and said, "I'm just getting started."

************

They went back to House's apartment and had dinner. House was extremely affectionate throughout the dinner and afterwards when they were having a drink.

Chase got quiet.

"What's wrong?" House wondered.

"Hmm? Nothing. I was just wondering if you'd still like me if we hadn't slept together." Chase was mortified when the rest of the sentence escaped his lips. He'd wanted to just say "nothing", but the rest of the sentence came falling out of his mouth as though it had a mind of its own.

"What kind of a question is that? Of course I'd like you. I liked you before we slept together, didn't I? And by the way, we did not just "sleep together". We had sex. Wild, very hot sex!" Chase could see House was teasing him, but he couldn't shake the doubts that started to creep up in his mind.

"House- I don't think you like me for the right reasons!" Chase blurted out.

"What the fuck are you talking about? You're beautiful, sexy, have the best lips I've ever tasted, and a great ass. You have a body that turns me on, and you know what you're doing in bed. Damn, do you know what you're doing in bed!" House momentarily got lost in thought at what Chase had done to him the last time they'd had sex.

"So, since you like the way we are in bed-"

"Oh, no. You don't want me to say I want you for your mind, do you?" Seeing Chase's stricken expression he added, "I do like your mind. Seriously. I mock you, but then again I mock everybody. If I didn't like your mind I wouldn't have bothered keeping you on. And I wouldn't want to fuck you more than once. Stupidity bores me. And you know I can't take being bored." House could see Chase was still not convinced, so he continued.

"I like you, Chase. Like the way you are with people, like the way you care about what you're doing. I like your sense of humor. I admire that you're not afraid to put yourself out there when you want something, or someone. Like when you wanted Cameron, even though she kept denying that she wanted a serious relationship. I like you, Chase. I mean it. Now stop it,ok? I'm getting annoyed having to soothe you."

Chase shook his head. "You only THINK you like me. You're right when you say that I go after what I want. I've wanted you since I met you. I just never thought it was going to happen, so after a while I put my attention elsewhere. But I could never shake the thought of being with you. Not really. So, recently I'd been trying to get you interested in me. When it wasn't working, I took drastic measures."

House laughed. "What did you do, drug me?"

"No, but I- I drank this potion, aphrodisiac thing. And I think you think you like me because of that! And it won't go away, even though the effects have gone away on others. Because we slept together!" Chase said all of that in one breath, afraid to look House in the eye.

House's laughter made him finally look up.

"You really DO need time off, don't you? I didn't realize how hard I was working you! You've gone crazy!"

"House, stop it! I haven't gone crazy. See how Cameron and Foreman, and Cuddy and Wilson, and well, everyone including you had been acting toward me? That was from the potion."

"You can't possibly believe that!" House said, laughing as he did so.

"Yes! Yes I do! It's the only explanation! I was trying to create fate! But you cannot create fate, because then it's not fate, its voodoo!"

House was practically on the floor with laughter at this point.

"House, it isn't funny!"

"Yes, yes it is a little funny!" With an effort, House managed to slow his laughter down.

"Tell me, when did you start using this 'potion'?" House asked.

"The day that you first kissed me."

"Ah. And you think that's the first time I noticed you or wanted you?

"Well, wasn't it? You never said anything before then. In fact, you treated me like you wanted to fight with me a lot of the time!"

"Chase, have you never heard the term 'sexual tension'? That's what I felt with you. It's what I've ALWAYS felt with you. Why do you think I'd make all the comments I did about you? Your physical appearance, your sexuality, your interest in BDSM," House grinned, knowing that would get a response from Chase.

"House, I-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You didn't participate. I know. I don't believe you, but I know. Anyway, not the point. I liked you then. Wanted you then. I just never acted on it until the other day."

"Well, you see, that's because of the potion."

"It is not, you idiot. It's because I saw everyone else coming onto you. I realized that I was really jealous. I never believed your relationship with Cameron would last. But now, seeing all of them leering and touching you really pissed me off! I realized I'd better move fast, before you ended up belonging to one of them and not me."

Chase looked at House, trying to figure out if what he was saying was true.

"Really?" was all he could think to say in reply.

"Oh for fuck's sake, yes, really_." _House pulled Chase to him and kissed him again and again.

They both got a little dizzy from the force of the kisses, and Chase pulled away and rested his head on House's chest.

"I believe you," Chase sighed when he realized he actually did believe House.

"You're a moron, you know that, Chase? Potions!" House said this gruffly, but with affection and something Chase couldn't quite identify underneath. Fear, maybe?

"To think you'd even question me because you thought a potion made me like you!"

Chase smiled as he heard what House wasn't saying. "You almost walked away from me."

"I'm not going anywhere, House," Chase whispered.

"Of course you're not. Who said you were?"

"You did," thought Chase.

Aloud he said, "Well, even if the potion didn't make you like me we still owe it a debt of gratitude. Without the others being affected by it you wouldn't have showed me that you liked me."

Chase thought "I guess sometimes you_ can _create fate."

Or maybe this _was_ what had been fated all along.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day, Chase was determined to throw away the potion, but found the bottle already emptied and broken in his garbage can.

He smiled.

_"__I didn't know if it was day or night,__  
__I started kissing everything in sight,__  
__but when I kissed the cop down on 34th and Vine,__  
__he broke my little bottle of-__  
__Love Potion #9."_


End file.
